


The Closer I Get To You

by HopelessRomantic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Swan Queen - Freeform, True Love, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic/pseuds/HopelessRomantic
Summary: Inspired by the Roberta Flack song 'The Closer I Get To You' revelations and realisations of true love.The lyrics say it all.





	The Closer I Get To You

**Author's Note:**

> The song and lyrics referenced (in italics) in this fic have been sampled from the song 'The Closer I Get To You' Roberta Flack feat. Donny Hathaway off the album 'Blue Light in the Basement' (1977).

 

The air was cold as a blurry eyed and slightly drunk Mayor pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame. She thought it better to walk, telling herself the night air would help dull the buzz and clear her mind by the time she'd reach the mansion. Her Mercedes would be safe parked outside Granny's next to Emma's beloved bug.

\---

After sharing a meal with her family, Snow and Emma had talked her into staying for a few drinks while Charming and Henry took Neal home to bed and a night of gaming. In all honesty she wasn't in the mood to drink but the minute Emma looked at her with those adoring pleading eyes she found herself sat in between Snow and Emma. Sassing out residents of Storybrooke, and recalling some of the ridiculous adventures they often found themselves thrust into. Fuelled with copious amounts of red wine the diner was a hive of laughter.

The mood had shifted from playful and light to heavy and suffocating the minute Emma mindlessly brushed the hair off her face tucking silky brunette locks behind her ear. Regina shuddered beneath her touch her skin now burning and hyper aware of the pale fingers brushing against her neck. Emma had locked eyes with her. Smiling sincere emerald eyes sweeping across a now blushing albeit slightly inebriated former Queen.

She couldn't hold Emma's stare as brown pools glassed over with what could only be described as forlorn. Ducking her head slightly she decided it was time to leave. Emma leaned into her, pale lips whispering concern. Regina schooled her features before announcing that it was getting late and she should be heading home.

All the while Snow watched with appraising eyes as the scene played out. Having heard Regina, she finished off her wine and reached for her purse intending to pay their bill. Regina was quicker stilling Snows hand she dropped a few crisp bills on the bar, to cover the tab and enough for a generous tip to thank Ruby for her hospitality.

Emma was now on her feet she had already grabbed their coats. Handing Snow hers while she held Regina's open. Regina stood and stared for a second while Emma, carefully draped the expensive piece of couture over Regina's shoulders. Snow had buttoned her coat and fired off a text to let David know they were ready.

"Charming will be here any minute we'll take you home Regina."

With a smile Regina waved her off, "No I'll be fine, really, I could use the walk."

Emma gently took her hand, "let me walk with you."

Shaking her head Regina turned to her best friend, "Emma... I'm fine, it's not far, go home with your mother."

Rocking on her heels she put her hands into her back pockets and studied Regina. God she was beautiful, and everything.... yes she was everything. This woman made her heart race and stop all at once. Those rich chocolatey stares, her radiant secret smiles the ones she kept just for Henry; that laugh she loved her laugh but most of all she loved the way she loved and cared for those who she deemed hers.

Snapped out of her inner monologue by a pair of warm hands straightening her beanie Emma leaned in again,

"Are you sure? ....I don't like the idea of you walking alone at night."

"I'm sure Emma, go home to our son"

Just then the glare of David's headlights came through the diner windows, "your father is waiting"

Snow had sensed something wasn't quite right with Regina but knew well enough that she was working through whatever it was that was troubling her. With a loving squeeze to her shoulder and a warm smile she leaned into the former Queen,

"Be safe you, and whatever it is I hope the walk helps" ,with a wave to Ruby she made her way toward the door a final wink to Regina, she strode out to meet David.

Emma stood awkwardly waiting for.... what? ... she didn't even know why she was standing there like a chump. With a heavy sigh she turned one last time to Regina,

"Okay you text me the minute you get home, Henry won't be happy about this... you walking home alone I mean."

Finally relenting, both women thanked Ruby again, Emma moved toward the door waiting to guide Regina out.

"Thank you Emma, tell Henry not to stay up too late, goodnight."

"Goodnight Madame Mayor"

She watched as Regina walked toward Mifflin until she was out of sight. The drive home was quick and quiet. The pit of her stomach stirred as her mind was flooded with thoughts of Regina, her Regina, her best friend, Henry's mom. Her heart belonged to the beautiful and furious woman. She had only recently come to realise this fact and it shook her.... she was in love with Regina Mills and she wondered could Regina ever feel the same way about her.

\---

The walk was sobering she could still feel Emma's touch imprinted on her skin her thoughts were loud, booming through her mind. Emma had always been kind but lately she was more attentive, often touching her whether it was a brush of a hand against hers or a guiding hand in her back; all these little notions she had committed to memory. Now in the quiet of the night she dared to look deeper into all these things, wondering were they indicators of something shifting between them, a colliding of sorts. It intrigued and frightened her at same time.

As the manicured path to the mansion came into view Regina reached into her purse for her keys just then her phone vibrated. Her hands were cold and her feet hurt she could feel the dull ache of a headache settling in for the night. Quickly she let herself into the foyer the house was warm and so cold as she once again was greeted by empty spaces. Apart from Henry she had nothing else to come home to.

She slipped out of her heels with a relieved sigh. The night air had certainly worked.... the buzz had gone and she felt somewhat refreshed. On sure feet she made her way toward the study, with an elegant flick of her wrist a roaring fire crackled to life casting a soft glow upon the room. Taking off her coat she grabbed her phone, knowing the message was from Emma. She typed a quick reply....

 

**Regina: I'm home safe**

**Emma: Good**

the reply was almost instant, 

**Emma: Henry wasn't happy with me for letting you walk alone**

**Regina: Tell him I'm fine**

**Emma: Maybe you should text him**

**Regina: I will**

**Regina: Goodnight Emma**

**Emma: Goodnight Regina**

 

\---

 

**Henry: Mom**

**Regina: I'm home sweetheart.**

**Henry: What's up mom?**

**Regina: I'm fine**

**Henry: That's what you're going with huh?.... ok**

**Henry: Ma shouldn't have let you walk alone**

**Regina: Henry**

**Henry: Yeah, I know**

**Regina: Don't stay up too late. I'll see you in the morning. I love you**

**Henry: Love you too mom**

**Regina: Don't give your mother a hard time okay**

**Henry: Ok mom, sleep well xxx**

**Regina: xo**

 

\---

Deciding on a last night cap Regina poured a glass of cider while pulling vinyl from a shelf. The comforting crackle of vinyl spinning made her smile. Soft music spilled into the room as she stood mesmerised by dancing flames. Without thinking she sung along; with vivid images of Emma consuming her mind. Her eyes narrowed as her phone lit up again.

\---

 

**Emma: I need to talk to you  
**

**Emma: Regina**

**Regina: Go to sleep Emma**

**Emma: I need to speak to you first, can I come over?**

**Regina: Emma**

**Emma: Please**

**Regina: It's late, get some sleep**

**Emma: Please**

**Regina: If you must**

 

\---

Soulful lyrics filled the mansion, each word seeping into her soul,

\---

_Over and over again_

_I tried to tell myself_

_That we could never_

_Be more than friends_

_All the while inside_

_I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

\---

Overwhelmed by the gravity of the lyrics Regina cried quiet tears of longing.

Emma let herself into the mansion, seeing the soft light coming from the study she moved with determination. Struck by the sight of Regina stood with her back to her swaying barefoot gently to the music. Her breath hitched at the sight, there was a power and vulnerability about this Regina. 

\---

_Sweeter than sweeter_

_Love grows_

_And heavens there_

_For those_

_Who fool with tricks of time_

_With the hearts in love you find_

_True love_

_In a special way_

 

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you've got_

_Your love has captured me_

\---

Heart racing Emma walked confidently toward her prize. Strong loving arms embraced a dazed Mayor from behind while inhaling sharply the scent of Regina. Emma sang, softly, barely a whisper committing each word to her love. Finally glistening chocolate eyes meeting hers radiating the secrets of her heart.

Emma closed the gap claiming her true love with the most tender of kisses. Pink lips meeting blood red, full and bursting. A dance of longing and passion as tongues caressed, delicate like summer rain. A fusing of purple and white light poured from them swirling around the former Queen and her Saviour filling the night with brilliant shards of magic. Regina's soulful longing turning into bliss and contentment in a single kiss. True loves kiss.

"It's you Emma, it's always been you"

Pale fingers traced the face she had gazed in secret the face that littered her dreams.

"I love you Regina. Please tell me you want this this.... us."

"I do, I want this, I want you, I love you"

Hands and eyes explored one another, with magic pulsing through their veins they became lost in each other. Their confessions were sincere, simple whispered truths.

"You and Henry you're my everything Regina."

Regina kissed her deeply.... finally her lips smiled upon pale skin. Breathing heavy, hearts full and peaceful, both women were filled with an overwhelming sense home.

 

\---

On the otherside of Storybrooke Henry sat up in bed having felt a wave of magic pass through the apartment. 

"Moms," he whispered into the night, with a satisfied grin he sunk back under the covers. Basking in the warmth created by his moms.

While beneath the mezzanine Snow felt it too, smiling she gripped Davids hand tighter. She drifted off to sleep thinking.... _about time _.__

____

\---

____

_The closer I get to you_

____

_A feeling comes over me,_

____

_Me too_

____

_Falling closer_

____

_Sweet as the gravity_

____

_The closer I get to you_.

____

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments welcome.


End file.
